


Licorice

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [18]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Haymitch Is Extremely Rude, Humor, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: licorice.Haymitch gets Effie a gift before her fifth reaping.





	Licorice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one today, kiddos. I fell down the stairs and messed up my neck and shoulder so I'm not up to writing anything very long.

Today was Effie’s fifth reaping, her fifth year working with Haymitch, and she was surprised to find he had decided to mark the occasion.

“Got you a present,” he said, holding out a small yellow paper box with little cellophane windows. “It’s from the sweet shop.”

“Oh, Haymitch, you shouldn’t have! I love sweets! What is it?” she exclaimed.

“Try it and find out,” he said.

She opened the top of the little box to find a small pile of curious square black hard candies inside. She didn’t recognize them; they must be a District specialty. How sweet! She carefully plucked one from the box and popped it in her mouth.

And almost spit it out, gagging. Only years of etiquette saved her from making a scene, then and there, in front of the camera people and mayor preparing for the reaping in half an hour. Her eyes watered as the cloyingly sweet candy melted in her mouth, spreading its disgusting aroma and taste up her nose and into her sinuses. Against her better judgement, she swallowed, and the taste carried all the way down her throat, making her feel slightly nauseous. Leave it to Haymitch to give her the worst candy ever invented!

“Oh, you don’t like licorice?” he asked innocently, taking the box from her and plucking three candies from it before popping them into his own mouth. “Too bad. It’s my favorite.” He smirked at her before moving to get in place for the reaping, Effie glaring ineffectively at his back. 


End file.
